


A Mix Up

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl, Shotacon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested AU. An utterly failed attempt at a transformation jutsu leaves Naruto and Hinata with permanently changed bodies.. but perhaps for the better?





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat alone-or seemingly alone-wallowing in his self loathing. 

He was ten years old, four foot nothing, and was hated by the entire town. He had been tricked into stealing a very valuable training scroll. 

The 'friends' who had informed him how he could do it without getting caught and train with it so he could get accepted into the academy, had then sent an anonymous tip and gotten the poor boy caught red handed. 

Because he was willing to put the scroll right back without resisting, and because he was so young, legally all they could do was given him a bit of a beating and send him on his way. But things were a disaster now. 

Word of what he had done spread through the town like fire through a dry field, hardening the resolve of those who'd already been sure he was no good, and souring those who had felt bad for him before. 

He was thrown out before he could continue his studies and would not be allowed to attend the academy. His life, already hanging my a thread, was in ruins. Just like the 'friends' had planned. 

There was one small thing that they had not planned on though: that he would keep the scroll. He'd been so willing to give it back because what he had given was a fake, the real scroll already stashed away so he could later use it. 

That was the only reason Naruto had not taken a long walk off of a short cliff when everything went sour. He still had hope in the form of the scroll, and was now training with it every night, completely alone. 

He was entirely unaware that he was not alone as he did. Every night, a visitor was nearby. Hinata, the only person left in the entire village who didn't despise him-even if she was far too shy to show it-watched him train every night. 

She felt like a bit of a creep for doing so, but she couldn't help or stop herself. She wanted to be near him, but this was as close as she could bring herself to get without her nerve melting away. 

It seemed like things would continue on like this indefinitely, until one particular night when Naruto tried to actually perform some of jutsu from the scroll he had stolen. He had trained well and studied it hard, so under ideal circumstances, he may actually have succeeded. 

But there was a number of problems with it. For one, believing he was alone, Naruto made no motions and took no precautions to localize the effect of the jutsu to himself. Whats worse, he accidentally mixed up the hand signs. The result of this seemed at first to be nothing but an explosion of smoke and a sudden feeling of weakness in Naruto. 

But when the smoke cleared, it became much clearer what had just happened. He had lost some of what little height he had, having gone down to only 3'4, and had taken on much more feminine features. If anyone saw him, it would take significant intuition or sheet luck for them to guess he was a boy. More troubling, when he tried to undo it, he found himself unable to. 

He had trapped himself in the body of a very girly shota. But that was not the most powerful effect his botched jutsu had had. No.. the most powerful effect had not hit him, but Hinata. The formerly shy, small girl had undergone a massive change. 

The first was in mentality, as evident by her walking out from her hiding spot into full view of Naruto with a confident smile across her face. She was still the same person, just with her typical shyness seemingly cast to the ether, replaced with a sense of loving confidence and determination. But that change was an internal one, and it was not what had Naruto's eyes widening as he stared up at her. 

She was standing at just shy of seven feet tall, her body extremely fit and muscular, but also curvy, with massive E cup breasts and hips to match. She had gained several cattle like features as well, making her look like a cross between herself, a Holstaur, and a Minotaur. 

The sudden change, both in size and body type, had practically destroyed the clothes she was wearing, leaving her new breasts in full view, and not much else to be left to the imagination. Naruto was stunned into silence as she approached, barely able to comprehend what had happened to himself, let alone to Hinata. 

His body seemed to have caught on though, his small member growing extremely hard at the sight of Hinata's alluring new form. Overwhelmed with her desires for Naruto, which could not longer be held back if she tried, Hinata rushed over to her, practically giddy with excitement. 

She scooped Naruto up from the ground like he was a doll and cradled him, smothering his face against her new bountiful rack. She comforted and cuddled him lovingly, whispering sweet nothings to him as she confessed all the feelings she'd never had the confidence to before. 

Naruto, panicking less now that Hinata had comforted him, held onto her lovingly, seeming to accept her feelings. Hinata's eyes watered as she held him close, bringing him into a passionate-if size disproportionate-kiss. 

As they kissed, Hinata felt Naruto's little hardness. Because of their size difference and positioning, it was pressed right against her breasts as they kissed. 

Not wanting him to be so unconformable, and with none of the usual mental limits that would have stopped her or indeed most from doing so, she simply and without hesitation pushed down Naruto's pants, freeing his member so it pushed between her soft, plump tits. 

Naruto whimpered into the kiss as he felt it, but Hinata kept him in place with her strong grip. Naruto squirmed, moaning more against Hinata's lips as his cock moved between her soft, pillowy breasts. 

Soon he was disregarding his hesitations like Hinata was, gently thrusting as he held the kiss; in so far as he could thrust at all with his cock already completely enveloped by her massive bust. Still sensitive from the transformation, Naruto only lasted a few moments before cumming, though released quite a bit of seed. Some even managed to land in Hinata's mouth when she pulled back from the kiss for air. 

Naruto flinched at first, assuming she would be upset. But the heated look in her eyes told him it was quite the opposite...


	2. Chapter 2

Coming down from their fun and lovemaking, Naruto and Hinata could properly look themselves over. 

They had hardly noticed their new forms before, been more focused on their new instincts, new urges and desires. Naruto was hardly three feet tall now, his features so feminine that, with his member covered, he doubted anyone in the world would know he wasn't a little girl. 

Even his chest seemed to have developed a little more, budding slightly, with more prominent nipples. He... didn't mind the look actually. 

It felt... good. Kind of wonderful actually. Hinata seemed similarly fond of her new, eight foot tall form. She was more muscular than anyone she had ever met before, and despite this also bustier, and with better curves than anyone she had ever met before. 

Her breasts were up to K in size. It was possible that Hinata's enjoyment was just a side effect of transformation itself, the new confidence and brazenness that it had brought. But she couldn't imagine herself caring. It was simply delightful, for both of them. 

Their clothes had not fared very well it seems. Naruto's had simply gotten filthy as they'd fallen from his body into the damp mud of the ground. Hinata's though had been practically destroyed, torn to shreds by her body's sudden shift in form. 

Realizing this, Hinata determined they would need to get home quickly, despite the fact that they would be forced to do so completely naked. Naruto was understandable hesitant to go through town nude. He had felt the hatred of the townsfolk over nothing nearly every day of his life, and wasn't exactly looking to go giving them something else to latch onto and berate him for. 

But Hinata reached down, picking him up and holding him close with a reassuring smile, assuring him that she would protect him. Trusting Hinata completely, both instinctively and logically given her new, powerful looking body, Naruto hugged himself close to her, head pressed against her massive tits as she held him, keeping his member as concealed as she could as they left. 

Any attempt to remain hidden in the shadows and return quickly to Hinata's house would have been pointless. Hinata's new massive stature would make that impossible. So Hinata settled for just moving with as much speed as possible without drawing more attention than was unavoidable. 

However, it seemed that nothing would prevent literally everyone looking to see the enormous, naked, muscular, thicc Holstaur/Minotaur and her equally naked human 'daughter'. 

But the villagers didn't respond even remotely the way that Naruto had been expecting them to. No hateful looks, no sneers, no insults, whispered, shouted or otherwise. 

Something about the jutsu seemed to have affected the way people perceived them, more so than just their physical appearance. Men behaved completely normal. 

Glancing up whenever Hinata and Naruto went by, but paid them no mind, as though they were not one of the most random and surprising things that could have come down the trail. Women and girls, seemingly regardless of age, found themselves watching Hinata and Naruto go by with awe. 

Some blushed and tried to hide-as Hinata once had-while others watched, making lustful eyes or even licking their lips as the pair went by. 

Hinata was confused, and Naruto embarrassed and nervous, but Hinata could feel his stiffness poking against her. 

Finally, they made it back to Hinata's house, and from there, to her room. Once in Hinata's room, behind closed doors away from eyes at last, Hinata carried her little lover over to her bed. She... was not yet satisfied. And happily, neither was Naruto. 

She could tell he wasn't. While his member had been hidden from view as she carried him, it was still solid, still pressing against her. Hinata placed Naruto on the bed, looking down as his adorable, feminine little form. And he looked back up at Hinata. 

Even without whatever the jutsu he'd accidentally used, he was quite certain the muscular yet busty sight before him would have kept him painfully hard regardless. She looked... well.. perfect to Naruto. He could think of no other word for her. 

Nor she for him it seemed, and her smile said it all. She sat down next to him on the bed, starting slow as her soft but deliberate hands moved over his body. He moaned, squirming from her groping as she teased his member and nipples, both much more sensitive than they had been before now that the transformation had fully settled in. 

His whole body was really, and the adorable little moans he let out only encouraged Hinata to keep going, one hand moving along his member to practically milk a climax out of him as the other rubbed and squeezed at one of his nipples. The actual whimper Naruto let out as he came sent a shiver of dominant desire through Hinata's body. 

She wanted more of him. She needed it. She wouldn't hurt him though, as for all her new dominant instincts, she still cared for him, loved him, even in something of a motherly way now that she would be keeping him here, protecting him from the people who had been so cruel to him before (though it didn't seem like that would be much of an issue anymore given the people's response to him on their way there). 

She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it clean of Naruto's cum before moving their position. Naruto was laid on his back, member sticking straight up and engulfed by Hinata's body as he began to ride her. 

The sound of their moans echoed through the Hyuga residence, men simply noting it but putting no thought to its cause, while any female within hearing distance found herself unable to avoid touching themselves in some way or another. 

Some being slow and deliberate as they tended to themselves, some trying to simply tease their bodies to sate the growing lust, others out and out fucking themselves raw as they listened to the moans. 

But all were imagining the same thing as they worked on themselves. How could they not when they were hearing it through the walls? 

Despite the size difference, Hinata found Naruto perfectly suitable to satisfy her lusts. What he lacked in size, Naruto more than made up for in endurance. 

His member simply refused to stay down no matter how many times her tight, hungry slit brought him over the edge, nor did he seemed at all exhausted by the sex even as the rapid pumping on Hinata's hips threatened to destroy the bed around him. Only after near completely filling her womb with her little lover's seed did Hinata finally relent. 

She considered continuing, wanting to see if he would remain stiff after her firm, warm asshole milked him, but he was already practically swimming in a puddle from how much of her release had washed down onto his little body from the fun. She cooed lovingly as she brought him into her arms, moaning softly as his lips reflexively latched onto one of her plump tits, beginning to suck and being rewarded with rich, delicious milk. 

He moaned, happily drinking as one of her hands held her there, the other hand moving down to stroke his needy rod as he drank from her, cooing over the little shota and telling him how much she loved him. As she tended to him, and mused on his near infinite well of sexual stamina, she recalled the women and girls she'd seen on the way home. 

Specifically, she recalled the looks they had all given. A grin spread across her lips as she realized what she would need to do next. Her little lover would need more lovers~


End file.
